


Like A Dream

by this_is_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_madness/pseuds/this_is_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean overhears Sam having a naughty dream, something he thought completely unreasonable suddenly seems much more likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

Dean strutted into the Bunker after a particularly long expedition to the store expecting to see his brother sitting at the table at the bottom of the stairs reading or something. Instead, he was met with a hunched over, napping Sam. He was very softly snoring, so Dean walked quietly into the kitchen, trying his hardest not to wake his little brother. He sorted the groceries into their respective cupboards and then walked quietly back to his brother. He stared for a moment, debating whether he should wake the giant sleeping boy, or let him have his rest. He was still debating when he heard his little brother say softly, 

“Dean.”

“Oh, you’re awake,” Dean said, walking over to look at Sam’s face, still resting on his folded arms on the table. To Dean’s surprise, though, Sam’s eyes were still firmly shut, flickering with the images behind them. “Or dreaming,” Dean said softly, smiling. He wondered idly as he started to walk away if Sam were dreaming of them hunting. He hoped not, though; Sam hunted enough in the waking hours. His sleep should be down time. This line of thought was immediately eliminated, though, when an odd noise escaped his sleeping brother. 

As he reached the threshold of the room, Sam moaned. Dean froze, at first a little panicked that it was in pain, but then shortly after the first, Sam did it again, but softer. Dean stood frozen still in the doorway as he slowly realized that Sam was moaning; he was having a happy dream. Like…a _happy_ dream. Like, the kind of happy dreams Dean had about the very man napping not ten feet from him. He had always thought that his…feelings regarding Sam were unrequited. Or rather, requited, but in a different form. But just then Dean allowed himself for just a moment to wonder if maybe Sam saw him in a different way…at least enough to have a dirty dream about him. But no…Dean shook his head. There was no way Sam saw him like that. How could he? No, he was either just having a happy (in a non naughty way) brotherly dream, or he hadn’t said Dean.

But as he was rationalizing, Sam moaned again, this time long and nearly silent, “ _Deeeean_.”

He drew in a sharp breathe. There was no way Sam hadn’t said his name. He spun on his heel and stared, from a distance, at his sleeping brother. Tall and lean and broad and strong, all at the same time. Smart, handsome, loving, everything—he was all Dean had ever loved. Ever wanted. Up until this very moment, he had thought those particular sentiments and all they implied were not on the table. No where even near the table. More like locked away very far from the table three floors away in Dean’s closet. 

“ _Deeeeaan_.” This moan was so quiet that Dean nearly didn’t catch it…but he was glad that he did. A smile spread hesitantly across his lips as he finally allowed himself to think about the particular implications this offered. Even if Sammy didn’t return his feelings in the exact fashion as his own, there was at least some sexual tension there now. That was better than nothing. That was a start. That was a promise of…something, maybe, in the future. But even hearing his name escape Sam’s lips didn’t completely convince the elder Winchester. He had to be sure, somehow. 

Impulsively, Dean walked over to the chair opposite Sam, and sat down loudly, scraping the chair against the floor. As intended, Sam jerked awake and looked up at Dean with a sleepy, confused…and, was Dean just imagining? Was there actually a slightly aroused glint in his eyes? He couldn’t quite tell, because Sam's look was brief before he averted his gaze to anything but Dean. 

“I fell asleep,” Sam said, a little disgruntled. 

“Yes, I saw that,” Dean said, accomplishing an air of nonchalance. “What were you dreaming about?”

Sam’s eyes widened, though he didn’t meet Dean’s. “What? Why?”

“Well, I mean, you were just making some serious happy noises…Who were you dreaming about?” Dean’s eyes glinted and Sammy looked anywhere but into them, as he tried to subtlety hide the slight bulge in his pants.  
  
“What? I wasn’t…” he tried but Dean gave a large chuckle.

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy,” Dean gave him a dazzling smile. “You can tell me. No judgment.”

Sam faltered for a moment. “I seriously doubt there will be no judgment.”

“Hey, don’t jump to conclusions there, Sammy,” Dean said in a joking manor, but Sam thought he saw a little seriousness around his eyes. He paused for a moment, reliving the last moment in his dream…Dean's familiarly callused hand running down his stomach to his—he stopped the thought immediately as his cock twitched. He chastised himself—though, he couldn’t help but admit that how could he not have dreams about this god-like specimen of a man before him? Brother or not…he was…something else. This line of thought made his dick twitch again, and he made himself think of anything but his dream or the man that sat before him. Which would be impossible, since the man that sat before him was essentially the only thing he ever thought about. 

“Well?” Dean prompted and Sammy frowned at him, having forgotten where their conversation was. 

“Well, what?” he asked. 

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Dean insisted. 

“No, Dean, I’m not,” Sam replied, and decided that his bulge would be adequately concealed by his jeans. He stood and walked quickly from the room; he was in the hall when he heard his brother call out, 

“Did you know that you talk in your sleep?”

Sam froze. He heard Dean’s chair scrape the floor as he slowly approached and Sam turned. 

“What?” he asked as his older brother approached, stopping a few feet away, leaning against the door frame. A playful smile played across his lips, but it was tight at the edges, and a sort of vulnerability that Sam rarely saw in Dean flashed in his bright eyes. Sam frowned at him. 

“So…what are you saying?” he asked with great trepidation. 

Dean looked down at the floor briefly, taking a deep breath. He noticed the hesitance in Sam’s face and began to regret his decision to wake him. 

“I’m…I’m not saying anything, Sammy,” Dean tried to back pedal a little. The way Sam froze in the hallway told Dean that perhaps he knew exactly what Dean was insinuating. Cautiously, and with the same goofy smile that hid his own trepidation, he said, “Like I said…don’t jump to conclusions about my judgment.”

Sam was frozen again, staring at this man who he had loved and had loved him for his entire life, who was the only constant in his entire life. There had obviously always been a fondness between him and his brother, more than a normal sibling bond, he knew, but he figured it was due to the fact that the elder Winchester boy had raised him more than their father had…any seemingly abnormal infatuations on Sam’s part, he had figured, stemmed from this care, this love. He had thought, maybe, Dean felt the same. But it would’ve been too much to jeopardize were he wrong. 

But is that exactly what Dean was suggesting? 

Sam couldn’t speak for a moment, and in this moment he could almost see Dean’s alarm growing. 

“Just…ya know…so you know, I guess,” he said, brushing past him and heading quickly in the direction of his room. Sam unfroze himself quickly, following his brother who had reached his room quickly enough. 

“Wait, Dean,” Sam said hurriedly. 

“No, it’s okay, Sammy,” Dean said, his back to him, and fumbling with the handle and flinging open the door. He stepped in, turning to close the door on Sam, who panicked and did the first thing he could think of: lunge forward and plant a huge kiss on Dean’s mouth. Dean stiffened and Sam pulled away immediately, not expecting such a reaction. For a split second, Sam felt as if his whole world were imploding. He’d made a huge mistake. He’d ruined everything. He took a step back, but saw something change in Dean’s face. In the blink of an eye, Dean went from stunned to in charge. He gave Sam a smile that made his knees a bit weak. 

“God, _finally_ ,” Dean breathed, grabbing the front of Sam’s shirt in his fist, spinning him around, and pushing him back until they both fell onto Dean’s bed, Dean atop Sam. Then, Dean bore down on Sam with a passion that took Sam a little off guard, proving to Sam that not only did Dean feel the same, but a lot more than he had ever hoped. Sam moaned his approval into Dean’s mouth as he kissed him fervently and Dean smiled against Sam’s lips. Suddenly, Dean pulled back, smoothing Sam’s slightly frazzled hair out of his face; he looked as if he were just double checking that this was real, or okay. Sam nodded, smiling and this made Dean beam. He kissed Sam’s lips and then slowly moved down Sam’s jaw line, making his way to the younger Winchester's neck. He spent a good amount of time sucking on Sam’s Adam’s apple, enough to make Sam groan. Dean started to fumble with Sam’s shirt and groaned when the buttons proved difficult. 

“God, just _rip_ it Dean, I don’t care,” Sam moaned. Dean grinned and obliged, ripping the buttons apart easily. He was thankful to see that today was one of the few days Sam hadn’t worn another shirt under the first. Sam sat up helpfully, allowing Dean to pull his arms from the sleeves and throw the garment to the floor. Immediately after, Dean pushed Sam back down and went back to work kissing his way down Sam’s torso, starting with the collarbone, making sure to give him lots of little marks. He nibbled on Sam’s nipples a little and was very happy to see the extremely excited response it elicited. 

“Oh God, Dean,” Sam moaned, bucking up against his brother slightly. Dean moved down kissing his way down Sam’s stomach until he came haltingly to Sam’s belt. 

“Pants off now,” Dean commanded and Sam obliged immediately, flushing at the command. Dean took this as a good sign. Sam slid his hands down his sides slowly, making Dean watch. Dean growled a little. “Now, Sam,” he demanded and Sam slid his hands the rest of the way to his belt quickly, biting his bottom lip at the command. He undid his belt and lifted his hips when Dean ripped them down the rest of the way, pulling them off and tossing them near the shirt on the floor of his room. 

“C’mon, Dean,” Sam pleaded. “I want to touch you. Undress for me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but smiled, slowly peeling off his shirt. Sam watched in reverence, finally able to look without hiding it. He watched as the chiseled biceps worked to pull the soft fabric over his head to show the perfect abdomen of the perfect man. He watched with even more intensity as Dean’s hands slid to his belt, unbuckling with ease. The coarse denim slid from his hips and Sam couldn’t believe that his life had taken such a turn for the better. Before he knew what was happening, Dean dropped back down on top of him, starting at his nipples again, both his thumbs circling on his inner thighs. He couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped his throat roughly. 

“Oh, _Jesus_ , I love the fucking sounds you make, Sammy,” Dean said, moving away from his nipples to make his way with soft pecks down towards the waistband of Sam’s excitingly tight boxer briefs. He paused right at the hem, his thumbs still circling on Sam's thighs. 

“What do you want, Sammy?” Dean said, nibbling a little on Sam’s beautifully prominent abdominal obliques. 

“Oh, _God, fuck_ , I want you, Dean,” Sam groaned, grinding up a little, his hands knotting in the blankets around him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that? You want what?” Dean grinned against Sam’s sensitive skin. 

He groaned louder. “I want _you_ , Dean! I want you to…to fuck me until I can’t walk…mark me, make me yours. C’mon, _fuck me, Dean_!” By the end, Sam was nearly pleading. Dean grinned and finally, pulled off Sam’s briefs with a flourish, and took him into his mouth in a similarly quick motion. Sam gasped and bucked up into Dean’s mouth, which Dean took in stride. Dean sucked Sam with surprising talent, and simultaneously began to finger Sam’s asshole open. It didn’t take long to get Sam’s eager flesh to open wide enough and Dean pulled away from Sam’s cock when his hole was ready. Sam groaned at the absence of stimuli. 

“You wanted me to fuck you until you couldn’t walk, right?” Dean teased. 

“God, yes,” Sam breathed, his hand twitching towards his erection. 

“Alright, on your stomach, Sammy,” Dean commanded and Sam did as he was instructed, while Dean slid off his boxers. He straddled Sam’s knees, pushing his hips down until he was at the right angle. Then he pressed his dick against Sam’s asshole. “Ready?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, _holy fuck_ , yes,” Sam moaned and Dean slowly pushed in, leaning over Sam a little so he could take Sam’s cock in his hand. The first thrust hit Sam’s prostate immediately, and Dean couldn’t help but think that was as it should be—they were just that perfect for each other. He stroked Sam’s length in time with the thrusts against his prostate, and in no time Sam was moaning and yelling out with every thrust. 

“ _Ah_ …yeah…Say…my name…Sammy,” Dean commanded in between thrusts. 

“ _Ahhh…Dean_ …oh, fuck, _DEAN_ ,” Sam moaned loudly. “ _Ahh…ah…ahhh_ …Dean, like that, holy fuck, _yes_!”

Dean leaned over and sunk his teeth a little into Sam’s back, just below his shoulder blade which made Sam moan in delight. 

“Make me yours, Dean,” he moaned and Dean let out a growl, digging his fingers into Sam’s hips hard enough he was sure there would be bruises. “Oh, God, _faster, Dean_ ,” Sam requested and Dean gladly obliged, upping the tempo of the thrusts and the strokes. 

The immediate reaction was a long set of louder screams from Sam, which Dean took to be a good sign. 

“Oh… _fuuuck_ …Holy fuck, Dean…I’m so close,” Sam moaned. 

“Good, that’s good, Sammy,” Dean told him. “Cum with me, so…so…oh Jesus, so close.”

Dean increased the tempo of his thrusts, but kept the strokes slightly slower. Sam was trembling beneath him, moaning his pleasure. “I’m…I’m going to cum, Dean,” Sam told him. 

“Good, Sammy, cum for me,” Dean growled, leaning over to snarl it in his ear. No sooner had he said it that Sam did, spilling over Dean’s hand. One more good thrust did Dean in, and he exploded into Sam; two more thrusts due to momentum, and they both collapsed against each other. They panted, waves a pleasure rolling over them both. Sam scooted close to Dean, planting a kiss on his open lips. 

“Did you dream go a little something like that?” Dean murmured roughly. Sam smiled but was too tired and still trembling to actually laugh. He nodded vaguely and Dean kissed him on the forehead. They were both falling into orgasm-induced naps when Sam murmured,

“I love you, Dean.”

“Mmmm…” Dean hummed back, happily. “I know. You too, Sammy.”

It was a few long moments before Dean added, very softly as if half in sleep, “More than everything.”

Sam smiled and scooted closer to his naked, God-like, fantastically sexy brother. 

Hours later, Sam awoke with a start, instantly noticing the absence of Dean. He heard after a moment, though, the sound of water in the shower. He stretched and noticed dully that his ass was in pain. However, not enough to deter him from getting up and padding into Dean’s adjoining bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. Dean’s back was to him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean while his back was still to Sam and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean leaned back into him. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Dean said, a smile in his voice. “Any more dreams we can reenact?”

“Yes, I had a very nice one of a good shower fuck,” Sam said. 

“Really?” Dean asked, sounding half playful, and half genuinely curious. 

“No, but that still sounds good, doesn’t it?” Sam asked. “Ready for round two? This time I get to be in you.”


End file.
